Beginning To Fall In Love With Sesshoumaru
by kpron2008
Summary: This a revised of Falling In Love Unexpectedly with a brand new title. I hope that you will review this and tell me if it's better than the first verson. The main pairing is still Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed by a few other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning To Love Sesshoumaru**

By: kpron2008

 **{Author's Note: This is a revised version of my first Inuyasha Fanfic with a new title. The main paring is Sesshomaru and Kagome as well as a few side pairings. Please let know if you like the version better or not. Thank you.}**

Prolouge

Kagome Higurashi seemed like an ordnairy 15 year-old teenage girl; however, she had the ability to travel back in time to the Feudal Era of Japan thru the Bone-Eater's well. She had been traveling back and forth for sometime now and was trying to balance her life in her time as well as her time the past; which was kind of hard at times, although she managed it quiet well some how. However, today was completely different because when she returned to the village of Endo and Kikyo was there to greet her which she had found strange.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure." Kagome said.

So Kagome and Kikyo went somewhere to talk.

"Kagome, I know that we don't exactly get along but I think that you need to know this." Kikyo said.

Kagome had this strange feeling and said, "Okay."

"While you were back home, Inuyasha's heat took over unexpectedly. And well..." Kikyo said showing Kagome the junction of her neck.

Kagome saw it plain as day, it was Inuyasha's mating mark on Kikyo that she felt completely betrayed by Inuyasha because she had loved him but it wasn't entirely Kikyo's fault since both her and Kikyo really didn't really understand the ways of male half-demons or full blooded male demons.

"Kikyo, when did it happen?" Kagome asked as eyes her eyes were tearing up.

"To be honest, Kagome...Inuyasha took me by surprise." Kikyo said.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Kikyo." Kagome said.

Kagome ran off in another direction away from the village; but she wasn't sure if she believed Kikyo's story or not. She didn't realize that she had ran so far and forgot her bow and arrows plus she still had the jewel shards with her. She managed to find a cave to hide and put up a barrier around herself because she was really upset. When she got her things set up for her to go to sleep she felt a demonic aura along with a few others; but she demonic aura she felt was non other than Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, how long are you going to be in that barrier?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome took her barrier down and Rin ran towards her with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru noticed that the miko had be crying and wondered what his stupid half-breed brother had done to the young miko this time. However, what Rin said next, he wasn't expecting, "Momma, don't be sad because Inuyasha is a stupid half-breed."

Kagome blinked in shock then looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru could say because he was shocked as well but didn't show it on his features.

Then they both went into shock when Rin said, "Momma, marry papa instead of Inuyasha."

Jaken was shocked and said, "Rin, my lord would never do such a..."

Before Kagome knew it, Jaken was out cold against the wall.

Kagome looked at Rin and asked nicely, "Rin, who told you to call Lord Sesshomaru papa and me momma?"

"Lady Grandmother did." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru knew who Rin was referring to and he wondered what his mother was actually up to. So Sesshomaru asked Rin, "What did Lady Grandmother tell you exactly?"

"Lady Grandmother said that papa was perfect for momma because Uncle Inuyasha kept hurting momma." Rin said.

Sesshomaru knew that it was true that Inuyasha kept hurting the young miko.

"Rin, may I ask why Lady Grandmother wants us together?" Kagome asked out of curiousity.

"Lady Grandmother says that she's seen how papa looks at you whenever he confronts Uncle Inuyasha." Rin said.

"Rin, does Lady Grandmother understand that Sesshomaru-sama has to have the approval of sorts of my family before we rush into things." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru cocked a silver eyebrow at this.

"That means that papa has to have premission from momma's family in order to court her?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome just nodded.

"Rin, is time for you to sleep." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, papa." Rin said as she climbed onto a small bed of furs and fell asleep.

Kagome decided that she would tuck Rin in for the night; but Sesshomaru could tell that the miko was overwhelmed with what Rin had said to the both of them.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Explain to this Sesshomaru as to how you managed to get here." Sesshomaru said.

"Believe it or not, Sesshomaru; I ran all the way from the Endo Village because Inuyasha made his choice while I was back home." Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

So Kagome told him exactly what happened when she had arrived at the village and to be honest, he was listening because he really had watched how the half-breed treated the unusual miko in her strange clothing. After the miko had finished telling him the story; he was beginning to understand why the miko was upset earlier.

"I know that I probably bored you with the story but thanks for listening, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"You're welcome, miko." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru noticed that the miko was cheering up a little after she had explained to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do we do since your mother may have put Rin up to calling us her parents?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is not sure." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sighed and softly, "So I'm with Lord Sesshomaru which means I must've ran until I made it to the western lands without even realizing it. Might as well enjoy this time away from Inuyasha which it'll give him time to realize a lot is going to change now. Besides, Sesshomaru is pretty much more of a bad ass than Inuyasha because he could charm any woman like a rock star."

Sesshomaru with his demonic hearing heard what Kagome said and wondered what she meant by it. He decided to listen carefully as Kagome continued to talk softly to herself. He also decided to go with Kagome to her family to see how they would react to him or to the news of him wanting to court the miko because from what he could make of her rambling is that she was from 500 years into the future; which made him wonder why she was here in the first place.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm?" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru will go with you to your village to meet your parents. Plus I wish to shock the half-breed." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blinked in shock then after a few minutes, said, "O-okay, that's if the well will let you go thru it to my time."

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"If Kikyo was telling you the truth; what will you do to the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I'll probably sit him a lot until he's three feet in the dirt." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked because he had often seen the miko sit his half-breed brother which he found amusing at times especially when the half-breed tries to battle him. Not to mention, the miko shows him respect sometimes but he's gotten use to it. He figured that since he would be going with Kagome in order to meet her family; he might was well shock the hell out of the half-breed. So they continued to talk with each other as they began traveling back to the Endo village where her friends resided.

~Meanwhile back at the village~

Inuyasha and the others had just returned. Kikyo greeted them immedately but she looked really worried as well.

"What's the matter, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nothing, Inuyasha but I really need to talk with Shippo, Sango and Miroku." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked upset and asked, "Is it something that you can't talk about with your mate?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Kikyo turned on Inuyasha and shouted, "SO YOU WERE FULLY AWARE OF WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHILE KAGOME HAD GONE HOME!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened.

The three of them wondered what Kikyo was talking about.

"Kikyo...I" Inuyasha started but Kikyo cut him off by saying, "WHEN KAGOME RETURNS, I HOPE THAT SHE SITS YOU AT LEAST 150 TIMES!"

Little did any of them now that Sesshomaru had just brought Kagome; which he hid both their auras because they hear Kikyo screaming or shouting.

"Sango, Kikyo is becoming scary just like Kagome." Shippo stated.

Sango and Miroku just nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome were there in the tree tops listening to everything because Sesshomaru had hid both their auras.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and could smell that Kikyo was with pup and told Kagome so.

"It's not a good idea to piss off a pregnant woman." Kagome said softly to Sesshomaru.

"Why is that, miko?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously.

"In my village there is a saying that goes like this, 'A pregnant woman is a dangerous woman.' " Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that's a strange saying in your village." Sesshomaru said.

"Give it some time and you'll understand it." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and they continued to listen before making themselves known.

"Kikyo, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kikyo looked at Miroku and said, "I want ask for Kagome's forgiveness as well as for your three's forgiveness."

"Feh, what do you need their forgiveness for?" Inuyasha asked.

Then out of the blue they all heard, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT x100!"

Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, and Shippo along with Kaede watched as Inuyaha's prayer bead necklace lit up and it was digging him in a hole about 6ft deep.

"Where did Kagome's voice come from?" Sango asked.

"Right here." A cold icey voice said.

They turned towards a tree in which the voice came from to see Lord Sesshomaru holding Kagome in his arms.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said.

"Hi, everyone." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask why you are with Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned.

"Let's go in Kaede's hut and I'll explain what I can." Kagome said.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I shall not be long, my lord." Then turned to go inside Kaede's hut.

Sango and the others were shock to hear Kagome call Sesshomaru her lord; but they followed Kagome into the hut in which Kagome places a barrier so Inuyasha won't butt in to their conversation.

Two hours have passed since Kagome went into Kaede's hut to explain why she was with Sesshomaru. Also during that time, Inuyasha was now out of the 6 foot hole that he had been in.

"Bastard, what are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru found the miko in the western lands." Sesshomaru said.

"What was she doing there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She merely had been running and crying." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head then they both picked up the scent of Kouga coming in their direction.

~Meanwhile inside the hut~

Kagome was telling her friends inside the hut about how she was so confused and ended up in the western lands of Lord Sesshomaru. When both Kagome and Kikyo felt a demonic aura that approached the village.

"Great, Kouga is here." Kagome stated.

"Well, he's going to have to deal with two inu-brothers." Kikyo giggled.

"True." Kagome said.

"Well, Inuyasha will protect you since your his mate." Kagome said.

"I have a feeling that Sesshomaru will do the same for you." Kikyo stated.

"We'll see I guess." Kagome said.

"Sango, what do you think?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm still in shock that Kagome had been called mom by Rin while Sesshomaru was called dad." Sango said.

"It seems that something is on ye mind, Kagome." Kaede said.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru does seem different since he has had Rin by his side." Kagome said.

"Different how?" Sango and Kikyo questioned.

"He seems like he understands humans a little bit better. I noticed it when we were coming back here and when he listened to what I had to say back at the western lands." Kagome said.

~Outside the hut~

Sesshomaru was wondering what the wolf wanted but Inuyasha knew what was going on.

"Hey mutt and Lord mutt." Koga said.

Inuyasha cringed because the wolf apparently wanted a death wish. he knew that he and brother would always fight but this was stupid to actually want a death wish from his brother, Sesshomaru.

"I'm here for my woman." Koga said.

"Wolf, do you not show respect for the miko called Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru and about to say something when they heard, "Kikyo, what are you doing?!"

"That sounds like Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"It sounds like your mate is helping Kagome with something." Sesshomaru stated looking at Inuyasha.

Koga was shocked that Inuyasha was mated now.

Then they heard once again, "Kikyo, I'm a miko not a princess."

"Kagome, you are a miko princess." Kikyo giggled.

Meanwhile the three demon males were confused of what was going on inside the hut even thou they were hearing the women talking with their demonic hearing.

Finally, the barrier came down around the hut and Kagome stepped out in a tradtional miko grab but it was different some how. Sesshomaru was completely stunned as well as the other two males; but Kouga was even more stunned when Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru instead of him.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Kikyo decided that I look like a miko princess." Kagome stated.

"Why would my mate do that to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Kikyo and I have become very good friends plus all is forgiven."

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said.

Suddeny a flare of spiritual which Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and backed away from Inuyasha as well as Koga which they were now joined by Miroku and Shippo.

"Miko, I believe that saying from your village proves true and this Sesshomaru will take it to heart." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru stunned.

While Koga, Miroku and Shippo were confused by what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"What are you talking about Lord mutt?" Koga asked.

"It's no concern of your's wolf." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"It does concern me since Kagome is my woman." Kouga said.

Both Miruko and Shippo backed away from Koga because Kagome was no flaring her spiritual power; they gulped because of two mikos flaring their power wasn't a good thing.

Kaede had to put up a barrier around the village to protect the villagers but she noticed that Kikyo had put up barrier around her and Inuyasha.

"I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN, KOUGA!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru noticed that even though Kagome wasn't pupped yet or mated to him as of yet her temper was almost demonic like regardless of her being a miko. He smirked when he saw Kouga cringe before the miko known as Kagome.

Kikyo was done with Inuyasha now; but she noticed that Kagome was angery with the wolf known as Koga. She heard Kagome's rant and was surprised that she was very angery with Kouga for treating Ayme, the female wolf in which Koga had promised to mate under a lunar rainbow.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke, "Koi, come. It's time for us to go."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru and turned towards the demon lord where is clawed hand caressed her face whiched caused Kagome to calm down then she nodded to let Sesshomaru know that she understood.

"What just happened?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru was able to calm Kagome's temper." Sango said.

"But how?" Shippo asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru knows a lot about Kagome than we realized." Kikyo said.

They all watched as Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome walked off into Inuyasha's forest because they were heading towards the bone-eater's well.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru is going with Kagome to her village." Kikyo stated.

"What do you mean, Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"It means that Lord Sesshomaru intends to court Kagome but is going to try and get the approval of her family." Sango said.

"That's impossible because the well would let me pass thru only." Inuyasha said.

"We shall see." Kikyo said.

"How could your brother make a claim to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"How in the hell do I know?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha and Koga continued to argue as they headed towards the bone-eater's well.

Here's story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome reached the bone-eater's well in Inuyasha's forest.

"Here's the well. Are you ready, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded and took a hold of Kagome's hand and they both jumped into the well and was surrounded by a pinkish purple light then they disappeared.

~In The Future~

Sota was in the well house awaiting his sister's arrival and he didn't have to wait long. A bright pink light shot out from the well revealing a male that Sota didn't recognize; then the male held out his hand a woman grabbed a hold of his hand. He was surprised when he saw that the woman's hand was that of his sister's hand.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"You're welcome, Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Sis?" Sota questioned.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to see Souta staring at them.

"Hello, Sota." Kagome said finally.

"Sis, who is he?" Souta asked.

"This is Inuyasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sota's eyes went wide with shock and said, "Since when?"

So Kagome started explaining everything to Sota while Sesshomaru watched Souta's reactions to everything that Kagome said. He was amazed that her little brother was taking in all the information and was smiling about the whole after she had finished the story.

"Well I suppose that means that when you do marry that I'll be Rin's uncle then." Souta said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Sis, you might want to tell Sesshoumaru-sama about gramps because he'll probably do the same thing that he did to Inuyasha to Sesshomaru-sama as well." Souta said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

So Kagome explained what happened the first time that Inuyasha had come to retreive her when she had come back home and when she was finished he was surprised that the half-breed had surprised her entire family and he began to wonder how her family would react to him suddenly wanting to court her after trying to kill her sometimes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"There are times that I do owe you my life even when Inuyasha was suppose to be protecting me." Kagome said.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm?" Kagome said.

"Did you not find it strange that this Sesshomaru was able to calm you when you were enraged by the wolf, Koga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Now that you mention it, it was kind of strange." Kagome said.

Souta was just standing there listening to everything that his sister and Inuyasha's full-blooded demon brother, Lord Sesshomaru were saying which he found surprising, amazing, and a little bit strange.

Finally, they decided that it was time to head inside to get the inetivible over with and done. So Souta, Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru entered the house; of course, her grandfather did his thing that he had done to Inuyasha but Kagome stepped up to Sesshomaru and took her fingers gently through his hair taking out the sautras.

"Sorry, about this Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Kagome, get away from him he is a demon." Grandpa Higurashi said.

Kagome ignored her grandfather and continued what she was doing.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was being very gentle so the paper wouldn't pull his hair and it was strange to him to see her so gentle and kind towards him .

"I'm home." A female voice said.

"We're in here with sis and a gentleman." Souta said.

A woman walked into the room and was surprised to see Kagome standing with someone that was not Inuyasha.

"Kagome, who is he?" The woman asked.

"Mom, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half-brother and he's like a father to a young girl named Rin." Kagome said.

"Why is he with you then?" The woman asked.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru spoke saying, "You are Kagome's mother?"

The woman nodded to confirm.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I have come here to ask if I may be allowed to court your daughter." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

This surprised Mrs. Higurashi and turned to Kagome asking, "Is what he is asking true, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mother and said, "Yes, mom."

"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously.

"Because, I told him that here the parents of the female that he wishes to court has to give their approval of him." Kagome said.

"Kagome, why so suddenly?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru noticed that Mrs. Higurashi was only concerned because this seem like a shock to her that he said, "Rin has started calling Kagome her mother and this Sesshomaru her father which surprised both this Sesshomaru and Miko Kagome."

"When did that happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"When I ran from Kaede's village after learning that Inuyasha mated Kikyo while I was here studying for my math exam. I ended up running all the way into the western lands which is the Inu-Demon territory ruled by Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru believes that you wish for us to start at the beginning." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's family nodded.

So Sesshomaru and Kagome began telling the whole story from the beginning till the end in which was why they were here now. When the story was finished; Kagome's mother was shocked as well as her grandfather.

"You know, it seems awsome that Inuyasha's older brother is more respectable towards sis than Inuyasha was. So I approve of him dating well courting sis plus if dad was here; I'm sure that he would approve as well because even though Lord Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon at least he treats sis with respect." Sota said.

Kagome blinked with shock that her little brother had said that.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the diayokai as though he was deep in thought about something.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother and said, "Hn."

"Kagome's father died a few days after Sota was born." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru finally blinked.

"Mom?" Kagome said.

"Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me of the courting habits of demons and there are some simliarities to that of dating but not quiet the same." Kagome said.

They all continued to talk for a while well until it was time to go to bed.

~Back in the past~

Inuyasha and the others made it to the well to see if Sesshomaru had passed thru the well to Kagome's time with her.

"Well mutt?" Koga asked curiously.

Inuyasha sniffed around the well and then said, "He has been able to pass thru the well."

"You may be a wolf prince, but Inuyasha is a prince as well for he is the son of the Great Dog General, InuTashio." Kikyo stated.

Koga gulped.

Inuyasha blinked at his mate.

"Um...if Sesshomaru mates Kagome won't that make her and Kikyo sisters by mating?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha cringed at the thought because his mate and Kagome would both have it out for him.

"Now that you mention it, Kagome and Kikyo would be like sister-in-laws because the both end up mated to a son of the Great InuTashio." Miroku stated.

Koga gulped as he realized what this meant.

"Plus Kagome would be the new Lady of the West since she would be mated to Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said.

Kikyo smiled and said, "Kagome will have duties as the Lady of the West just as I will have duties here as a priestess."

Inuyasha cringed again because he was going to have double trouble on his hands because of Kikyo along with Kagome.

"One question, how are we going to defeat Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Who says that we haven't defeated Naraku in a way that he wasn't expecting." Kikyo said.

Everyone wondered what Kikyo meant by that because it didn't exactly make sense. Then dawned on Sango what Kikyo was trying to say which meant that if Naraku wanted the Shikon No Tama; he would be dealing with two mated females that were mated to the sons of the Great Demon Dog General.

"I wonder how Lord Sesshoumaru is dealing with things in Kagome's time?" Miroku questioned.

"Don't be perverted, Miroku." Sango stated.

"How often does he take things perverted?" Kikyo questioned.

"Often." Sango said.

The two women talked while three men were competely puzzled over the events that were bound to happen.

~Back to the Future~

Kagome woke up early to fix breakfast for everyone and saw Sesshomaru still asleep on the couch. She walked over to the couch and kissed him on the cheek then headed to the kitchen to start cooking. Sesshomaru had woken up after he felt something warm and wet touch his cheek; then Kagome's scent hit his nose around him at the couch and her scent was now in the kitchen. He was surprised by the smells that was hitting his nose which smelled real good; so he decided to go into the kitchen to investagate these smells as well as what Kagome was doing.

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru's demonic aura enter the kitchen which alerted her that Sesshomaru was awake. She smiled because demonic aura told her that he was curious as to what she was doing.

"Miko, I understand that you are cooking but this Sesshomaru is curious about what you are cooking." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm cooking breakfast for everyone and that includes you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome and said, " Pheraps, only on special occassions; this Sesshomaru would let you cook, koi."

Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru said that but then said, "This Kagome thinks that Lord Sesshomaru is flirting with her."

"That's exactly what this Sesshomaru is doing, koi." Sesshomaru said.

"Would you like to try and help, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Show this Sesshomaru how to help." Sesshomaru stated.

So Kagome showed Sesshomaru what to do in helping her cook breakfast and she was actually surprised that Sesshomaru was a real fast learner.

"I'll go set the table, Sesshomaru." Kagome said licking his cheek.

Sesshomaru was shocked that Kagome had shown affection like demoness towards him then he just nodded.

Kagome went to set the table for breakfast for everyone while Sesshomaru continued to follow the instructions of the book called a cookbook that Kagome had been using. He managed to finish the breakfast that Kagome had been working on for everyone and started carrying it to the table; he was surprised at how beautiful the table setting was. Kagome went to help Sesshomaru with the food and they placed the dishes on the table; just as Kagome's family entered the room and they were surprised to see all this food.

Kagome's mother looked over to see that Kagome was smiling at Sesshomaru and was shocked to see Sesshomaru return her daughter's smile.

"Sis, did you make all of this?" Sota questioned.

"I made some of it with the help of Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just nuzzled Kagome's neck which made her blushed.

"What's he doing to you, sis" Sota asked curiously.

"It's a demon thing. Well one way a demon shows affection towards their intended mate-to-be." Kagome said.

Sota was a little bit shocked to know that as well as her mother and her grandfather.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, mom?" Kagome said.

"After breakfast, why don't you let Sesshomaru-sama explore the future?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Um...what should I tell anyone that ask as to who is?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. koi." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck again.

"That's it." Kagome said.

"What's it, Sis?" Sota questioned.

"Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru Tashio, the youngest CEO of the Tashio Corp. A very huge company that treasures the history of certain places." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled at that. Although, he wondered why Kagome had come up with that of him being a businessman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 _Last time_

 _"I'm sure that you'll come up with something, Koi." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck again._

 _"That's it." Kagome said._

 _"What'sit, Sis?" Sota questioned._

 _"Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru Tashio, the youngest CEO of the Tashio Corp. A very huge company that treasures the history of certain palces." Kagome said._

 _Sesshomaru smiled at that. Although, he wondered why Kagome had come up with that of him being a businessman._

Sota had been wondering how Lord Sesshomaru which is Inuyasha's half-brother knew so much of the future because it seemed that even though he didn't say much a times; he was very intellengent for a full blooded demon.

"Koi, I believe your little brother curious." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome looked at Sota and asked, "What is it, Sota?"

"Sis, how come he knows things about this time a little?" Sota asked.

Kagome blushed and said, "I may have told him several things in the conversations we've had recently."

"Sis, isn't that dangerous?" Sota questioned.

"Yes...maybe. I was so upset that I told him everything, okay." Kagome stated to Sota.

"Okay, geez sis. However, a businessman doesn't really suit him; he's more like a male model or even nobility." Sota said.

"Your little brother is correct on the nobility part, Koi." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Sota said.

"Lord Sesshomaru is known as the Western Demon Lord of the Western Lands; however, I feel that his mother can be a pain in the ass." Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said agreeing on Kagome's comment about his mother.

"Why is that?" Sota asked.

"Let's just that Sesshomaru's mother dosen't exactly like humans but she likes to irritate Sesshomaru a lot." Kagome stated.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother and grandfather walked into kitchen and were surprised to see the breakfast laid out. They sat down at the table and were happy with the breakfast and wondered what Kagome had planned today. As they were eating, Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Kagome was bothered by something.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out a cover story for Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.

"Hmm...well, since he's a Demon Lord; why not use title along with him being a businessman." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Well, let's say that Sesshomaru is a businessman that recently discovered that his family heritage was traced by to the warring states era and his family was a gourp of Lords and Ladies of noble birth of that time." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"In a way, Koi...your mother is right." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome let out an 'Eep!' because Sesshomaru startled her a little and then said, "Okay, that does make a lot more sense then."

"So, is he going out like that or in a suit?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

"Suit, I guess but he can leave his swords and armor here as well as his royal attire in my room." Kagome stated.

"This Sesshomaru is curious about the future and to learn if what you told him are true." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

So after breakfast, Sesshomaru was given a suit by Kagome's mother to change into before he and Kagome went out; so he could he could explore her era like his half-brother did but he was staying close to Kagome.

When Sesshomaru came out in the suit; he noticed that Kagome was blushing then he heard her say, "S-Seshomaru, you look handsome."

"Thank you, Koi." Sesshomaru said.

"What does 'Kio' mean?" Sota asked curiously.

"It means 'Beloved' even though it is also a name for a fish." Sesshomaru said looking at Sota.

"Oh." Sota said.

Then Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and said, "You should get ready as well, Miko Kagome."

"Right." Kagome said running out of the living room and to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru heard growling coming from Kagome's room and was completley confused because she almost sounded like a female Inu-Demoness.

Sota noticed Sesshomaru's facial reaction and said, "Don't worry, sis gets like that when she's having trouble on deciding what to wear."

"I do not understand the modern female which is your sister; however, she sounded very like an Inu-Demoness just now." Sesshomaru stated.

"Isn't it a little late that you say that you don't understand her when you plan to court or even mate her?" Sota questioned.

"Indeed, it's too late for that. However, she does tend to surprise me." Sesshomaru stated.

Sota continued talking with Sesshomaru while they waited on Kagome.

~Back to the Past~

Kikyo and Sango were outside checking the village when an Inu-Demoness and a little girl entered the village.

"Lady Inukimki, what brings you and Rin here?" Kikyo asked.

"My son, Sesshomaru has not returned to the Western Palace." Inukimki stated.

Rin looked at her grandmother and asked, "May I go play with my brother, Shippo?"

Inukimki nodded.

The three women watched as Rin ran off to go play with Shippo; but Kikyo and Sango knew that Lady Inukimki wanted to know more about Kagome.

"I know that mikos are suppose to be enemies to demons but why does this Kagome care so much about the lives of demons and half-demons?" Inukimki questioned.

"Well, I guess that it may have to do with the fact that Kagome believes that even demons and demonesses are not all evil." Kikyo stated.

Sango chuckled and said, "I remember when Kagome said that Lord Sesshomaru can be scary and confusing at times to her. She also said that he had more class when it came to women weither they were human or demoness. I asked her what she meant by that and she said Lord Sesshomaru would be the most sought after male in her village because he knew how to respect a woman."

Inukimki was shocked that the human miko named Kagome had given her son such s high praise.

"Inuyasha told me about what happened in their father's tomb when Kagome arrived from her village." Kikyo stated.

"I recall that Kagome asked me how can a demon lord take two mates when he makes one of them miserable. At first, I didn't understand what she meant until she said that Lord Sesshomaru may be looking for a mate that he can trust around Rin." Sango said.

"What do you mean, slayer?" Inukimki asked curiously.

"Kagome was the one that noticed that Rin was following Lord Sesshomaru on her own accord. She was the one who said that Lord Sesshomaru was acting like a father figure towards Rin when he was scolding her in a way that was tough but fair like a father would. When I asked her what she meant; she said that a demoness or whoever Lord Sesshomaru chose that would become his mate would also be tough but fair to Rin as well. Kagome also said that even though she's learning a lot about demon cultures of different demons; she said that Inu-Demons were unique." Sango said.

"Lady Grandmother, may Shippo come with us?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Yes." Inukimki said.

"When Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome return we will let her know that Shippo went with Rin to the Western Palace." Kikyo said.

Inukimki heard, "You stupid wolf! Kagome went to her village that's far from here and Sesshomaru went with her!"

"Mutt, where is Kagome's village?!"

"Not tellin ya!"

"Then I'll find it, mutt!"

"Kouga, didn't you notice that Sesshomaru was able to calm Kagome down before she purfied your ass!"

"What are you saying, mutt?!"

"I don't know what kind of conversation Kagome had with my half-brother, Sesshomaru while she was on his lands; but I did noticed that Sesshomaru was able to calm her down which surprised me. I know that I usually say that Sesshomaru has an icicle up his ass but this was different to a point." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku stepped in and said, "I think what Inuyasha is saying is that something very rare happened between Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga."

"Kagome is my woman!" Kouga said.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Stupid wolf, how many times is Kagome going to have to tell you that she's not your woman?"

Inukimki finally stepped into the conversation saying, "Kouga, I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha is also a son of the Western Lands. Inu-Demons do not take kindly to insults."

Koga looked at the demoness and was stunned.

"Lady Inukimki, my apologies." Kouga stated.

Kikyo and Sango rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Ayame appeared which Sango and Kikyo knew what it was that was about to happen; however, Rin hid behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at his neice and noticed that she was terrified of Kouga that he quietly asked her what was wrong. Rin whispered in his ear telling him why Kouga terrified her. His eyes went wide with shock at learning that Kouga was responsible for Rin's death when she had taken care of his half-brother, Sesshomaru. Then he realized why Kagome had stood in front of Rin to protect her from the wolves.

Kikyo noticed that Rin was talking with Inuyasha and she was telling him something that was important.

"YOU DAMN WOLF!" Inuyasha roared suddenly startling everyone.

Ayame stood there wondering what had gotten Inuyasha all riled up like that at Koga.

Inukimki was also at lost why Inuyasha was suddenly upset.

...Back to the Future...

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked out of the shrine and was walking down the street; when they bumped well ran into Kagome's friends unexpectedly.

"Kagome?" Ayumi said.

"Hi, girls." Kagome said with Sesshomaru standing beside her.

"Who's this hottie with you, Kagome?" Eri asked curiously.

"This is Sesshomaru Tashio, Inuyasha's half-brother and CEO of Tashio Corp." Kagome said.

The three girls squealed.

"So what happened with the bad boy, Inuyasha that you were dating, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

Sesshomaru decided to step in and said, "My dimwit of a half-brother married his ex-girlfriend secretly. Then Kagome would talk with me and my adopted daughter, Rin started calling Kagome, mommy."

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted in shock."

"It's true. So Sesshomaru and I are dating." Kagome said.

"How old was he when he adopted his daughter?" Ayumi asked.

"17." Kagome said.

"How old is he now, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"22." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome was becoming uncomfortable by her friends questions and said, "Kagome, I'm assuming that we have a few things to get while we are out today."

"Of course, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

So Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to walk off to go do what they needed to do. One thing, that she wasn't expecting was them going into a jewelry store and it surprised her really.

...The Jewelry Store...

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"What would you like, sir?" The clerk asked.

"I would like a crescent moon ring but I would like these jewels inside the moon." Sesshomaru said handing the jewels to the clerk.

"Yes, sir." The clerk said as he went to go get the owner of the store.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm having a ring made for you, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blinked and said, "You're having a special ring made for me?"

"Hn. I believe it is a human sign that you are a taken woman." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome blushed as she realized that Sesshomaru was having an engagement ring made for her; which meant that he was very serious about courting her or even mating her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at seeing Kagome blushing at the thought of him doing a human tradition for her.

After a few minutes, Kagome said, "How come you're doing this, Sesshomaru?"

"From the conversation that we had while you were in the Western Lands all the way back to the Edo village; it was very interesting to learn a lot by just letting you talk with me. Hearing how much traditions had change for humans was strange to me and that you weren't sure if demons still existed in your village as a puzzle to me. Being here, I think I understand as to why you were so confused at some of the demonic traditions that I told you about while we were talking with each other." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, the owner of the store came out to meet them and the owner seemed stunned for a few minutes then said bowing in respect, "Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned to see the store owner bowing in respect towards him.

"You know me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"My name is Roka and I'm a Kitsune demon. I work as one of your demon guards in the Westren Palace but when I fell for my late mate who was a jewelry designer; I left to be with her." Roka said.

"Roka, I'm sure you know Kagome as the Shikon Miko then." Sesshomaru said.

Roka's eyes went wide and was shocked to see the young miko with his lord that he said, "When did this happen?"

So Sesshomaru and Kagome explained everything to him; which he was surprised to hear what had happened as well as to know that the Shikon Miko was originally from this time period. Then he gave the ring that Lord Sesshomaru had requested and watched as Lord Sesshomaru place the ring on the Shikon Miko's ring finger on her left hand. He help himself and said, "Congrads, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaome, the Shikon Miko."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded to thank Roka.

Roka watched as Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome walk out of his shop smiling at each other.

...Outside the Jewelry shop...

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you, M'lord for the beautiful gift."

"You're welcome, M'lady." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, Hojo bumped into them and Kagome wondered how this was going to end because Hojo was like a human version of Kouga but he isn't as nearly as pushy as the wolf demon.

"Hey, Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the human male for coming close to his soon-to-be mate until he heard Kagome say, "Hojo, this is Sesshomaru Tashio and he's my fiance."

Sesshomaru watched as the male was sadden at hearing that and the the male said, "I'm happy that you found someone that can make you happy unlike that other guy."

"Uhm...Hojo, that other guy was Sesshomaru's half-brother." Kagome stated.

Hojo cringed at knowing that then asked, "So you went after the brother?"

Kagome was getting the feeling that Hojo might her a whore.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru said, "Hojo, you are a friend to Kagome?"

Hojo nodded.

"Kagome became friends with me as well. However, it bothered me that half-brother went behind her back and married his ex-girlfriend. However, I have known Kagome for a long time and it surprised me that my adopted daughter had started calling Kagome 'Mom' when we were just friends. So we decided to give dating a try for the sake of my daughter. Only today, did I find the courage today to ask Kagome to become my wife." Sesshomaru partly lied.

Hojo nodded then he left them alone.


End file.
